totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wielka wygrana i koniec Pahkitew! - Zakończenie nr 1
Wyspa Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 12 Finał Chris: 'Ostatnio na wyspie Pahkitew... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Laurie sprawiła mi dużo bólu, więc nie mogłem prowadzić. Zastąpił mnie Michał, czyli mój fan. Najgorzej z wyzwaniem poradził Loki. Poza tym Laurie za zrujnowanie mojego życia została aresztowana. Walka o Abby między Peterem, a Trentem wciąż trwa! Dziś nadszedł czas na wielki finał!!! *Peter! *Abby! *Trent! Kto wygra? Oglądajcie Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!!!!!!!! Poranek na wyspie Wszyscy sobie smacznie spali. '''Chris: '''Wstawać!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Abby: Czasami chce mi się mu przywalić, ale nie jestem Laurie. ' '''Peter: Śniłem o Abby, ale on... Poza tym śniłem co by było gdybym nie zrezygnował w ostatnim sezonie. (palm) Trent: Jestem zaskoczony, że jestem do finałowej 3 i na pewno nie zmarnuję okazji. Ach, ale dla Abby zrobię wyjątek. Wyzwanie Chris: '''Witam was! Pragnę ogłosić... '''Trent: '''Przecież to półfinałowe starcie, a obudziłeś nas jakby to był finał. '''Chris: '''Bo to jest finał! Cała trójka była zaskoczona i ucieszona. '''Chris: '''Czeka was 15 rund! Każde z zadań wymyślał wyeliminowany uczestnik (nie licząc Leonarda, bo wiecie... ) #Od Dave'a #Od Beth #Od Emmy #Od Noah #Od Sugar #Od Jo #Od Taylor #Od Ennui #Od Sama #Od Claudii #Od Gdaki #Od Jacques'a #Od Anny Marii #Od Lokiego #czyli ostatnie od Laurie, która wysłała je z więzienia z pozdrowieniami ;) '''Trent: '''Peter, lepiej nie licz na zwycięstwo :) '''Peter: '''Odezwał się... '''Abby: '''Nie ma sensu ta wasza kłótnia. '''Trent: '''Wciąż nie wiadomo z kim jesteś w ciąży. Zaczęli się bić. '''Abby: Niech wygra najlepszy :) Trent: Peter to skończony idiota, który przypomina mi Scotta. Peter: Nie mam do Trenta żalu, ale wiecie... Zadanie 1 Chris: '''Waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest... zadanie od Dave'a... wytrzymanie najdłużej w basenie z... pijawkami! Osoba, która wytrzyma najdłużej zdobędzie punkt ;) '''Reszta: '''Ech! '''Peter - 34 sekundy Abby - 29 sekund Trent - 10 sekund Chris: Punkt dla Petera! 1-0-0 Zadanie 2 Chris: 'Drugie zadanie... od Beth... Żonglerka ogniami! '''Peterowi nie wyszło ' '''Trentowi nie wyszło Abby wyszło ''' '''Chris: Punkt dla Abby! 1-1-0 Zadanie 3 Chris: '''Trzecie zadanie... od Emmy... złowić rybę! '''Peter - Minuta i 21 sekund Abby - dwie minuty Trent - 59 sekund Chris: Punkt dla Trenta! 1-1-1 Zadanie 4 Chris: '''Czwarte zadanie... od Noah... przeczytać jak najszybciej pierwszy rozdział książki. Rzuca im książki. '''Reszta: '''Nudy... '''Peter - 15 minut i 33 sekundy Abby - 5 minut i 3 sekundy Trent - 11 minut i 8 sekund Chris: Drugi punkt dla Abby! 1-2-1 Zadanie 5 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 5... od Sugar... zjeść jak najszybciej główkę kapusty! '''Peter - 4 minuty i 22 sekundy Abby - 7 minut i 3 sekundy Trent - 4 minuty i 20 sekund Chris: Punkt dla Trenta! 1-2-2 Zadanie 6 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 6... od Jo... zrobić szpagat! '''Peter wykonał zadanie bez problemu Abby zrobiła, ale parę sekund później od Petera Trent nie dał rady Chris: Punkt dla Petera! Znowu mamy remis! 2-2-2 Zadanie 7 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 7... od Taylor... zdmuchnąć świeczkę z odległości 15 metrów! '''Peter nie dał rady Abby wyszło, ale za drugim podejściem Trent zdmuchnął świeczkę jako pierwszy Chris: Punkt dla Trenta! 2-2-3 Zadanie 8 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 8... od Ennui'ego... zaprezentować magiczną sztuczkę! '''Peter zaprezentował sztuczkę z kapeluszem Abby zaprezentowała sztuczkę z lwem Trent zaprezentował sztuczkę z kartą ''' '''Chris: Punkt dla... ... ... ..Abby! 2-3-3 Zadanie 9 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 9... od Sama... wymienić 5 tytułów gier video! '''Peter wymienił je najszybciej. Chris: Punkt dla Petera! 3-3-3 Zadanie 10 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 10... od Claudii... wytrzymać jak najdłużej w pomieszczeniu pełnym... komarów! '''Peter - 3 minuty Abby - 2 minuty i 3 sekundy Trent - 10 sekund Chris: Punkt dla Petera! 4-3-3 Zadanie 11 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 11... od Gdaki... jak najszybciej pomalować 12 jajek! '''Peter - 2 minuty Abby - 38 sekund Trent - 2 minuty Chris: Punkt dla Abby! 4-4-3 Zadanie 12 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 12... od Jacques'a... wykonać najlepszy taniec! '''Każdy z nich zaczął się prezentować. Chris: Punkt dla... ... ... ..Trenta! 4-4-4 Zadanie 13 Chris: 'Po 12 zadaniach wciąż mamy remis! Czas na małą przerwę! Reszta odetchnęła z ulgą. '''Chris: '''Przyszły wyniki! Wiadomo już z kim Abby jest w ciąży, a tą osobą jest ... ... ... (Trent i Peter zamieniają się w słuch) ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Trent! Trent: '''Serio!? To wspaniale! Abby, jak ja się cieszę :D '''Peter: '''Ta... Abby ucałowała Trenta, ale również uściskała Petera. '''Chris: '''Koniec przerwy! Zadanie nr 13... od Anny Marii... zrobić sobie najlepszą kreację! '''Szybko każdemu poszło Peter - 7/10 Abby - 10/10 Trent - 6/10 Chris: Punkt dla Abby!!! 4-5-4 Zadanie 14 Chris: '''Przed ostatnim zadaniem jest... zadanie od Lokiego... zrobić sobie fajny tatuaż! '''Trochę im to zajęło Peter - 10/10! Abby - 6/10! Trent - 10/10! Chris: Po punkcie dla... Trenta i Petera!!! Wyzwanie Laurie zadecyduje o zwycięstwie!!! 5-5-5 Zadanie 15 Peter: Teraz zależy mi tylko na kasie. Trent: Jestem zaskoczony, bo myślałem, że chodzi o Petera. Nie zależy mi już na wygranej. Abby: Niech wygra najlepszy :) Chris: '''Waszym ostatnim zadaniem, które zadecyduje o zwycięzcy jest... zadanie Laurie... walka na śmierć i życie!!! '''Abby, Trent, Peter: '''Co!? '''Abby: Można było się tego spodziewać po Laurie. Oczywiście nie skrzywdzę nikogo. Peter: Nie chce mi się walczyć. Zbyt leniwy jestem XD Trent: Normalnie bym zaatakował Petera, ale on okazał się być w porządku. Chris: 'Chcę walki, a nie czegoś takiego! Walki! Oni jednak nie podjęli walki. '''Chris: 'Żałosne! 5-5-5!!! Czeka was decydujące starcie!!!' '''Reszta: '''Niech to!? 'Zakończenie nr 1 (dla Polski, USA, Australii, Brazylii, Włoch, Izraela i Rosji) 'Trent: '''To jakie nam zadanie przygotowałeś? '''Peter: '''Ciekawe... '''Chris: '''Nie mam pomysłów... Śmiali się z niego. '''Chris: '''Ej!!!!! '''Chef: '''Chris!!!!! Chris!!!!! '''Chris: '''Co?! '''Chef: '''Jak sprzątałem pod wyspą to zobaczyłem jak pokazuje 5 minut do wybuchu! '''Chris: '''Czemu ja tego nie słyszałem? '''Chef: '''Chyba ktoś wyłączył głos i przeniósł wybuch wyspy na dziś! '''Chris: '''Wyłączyłeś to? '''Chef: '''Nie wiedziałem jak XD (palm) Wszyscy zrobili (palm) '''Abby: '''Czyli zginiemy?! W szóstkę? '''Peter: '''W szóstkę? A... dziecko. Zapomniałem o tym. '''Chris: '''Nie opuścimy wyspy, bo najpierw musimy wyłonić zwycięzcę Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki! '''Reszta: '''Chory jesteś!!! '???: 2 minuty do wybuchu! Chef: '''Dałem głos! Idę po helikopter i ratuję się! '''Chris: '''Coś na szybko... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Gra w kości! Każdy z was ma jeden rzut 12 kościami po 6 oczek. Osoba, która będzie miała najwięcej oczek wygra '''Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!!!! ???: Minuta i 30 sekund do wybuchu! Chris: 'Szybko!!!!! Uczestnicy robili to z niechęcią. Chris bardzo szybko to zliczył. '???: Minuta i 3 sekundy do wybuchu! Chris: Bez żadnych wstępów! 3 miejsce w WPTP zdobywa... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Trent!!! (41) Trent: 'Przynajmniej jestem na podium :D Abby i Peter z tych emocji trzymali się za ręce. '???: 20 sekund do wybuchu!!! Chris: Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki i milion dolarów wygrywa... ... ... ... ... ... ..Różnicą 43-44!!! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... . . ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..PETER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Abby: ''' Gratuluję! ;) '''Peter: Wszystko fajnie, ale za chwilę umrzemy!!!!! Wszyscy: 'Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!! '???: 3... ... ... ..2... ... ... ... ... ..1!!! ... ... ... ... ..Wyspa wybucha! (Wybuch wyspy) ... ... ... ... ... Nagle kamera pokazuje helikopter, który kieruje Chef, a w nim Chris, Abby, Trent i Peter z milionem dolarów. Uczestnicy: '''Juhu!!!!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Cóż... to nie był wymarzony finał. Koniec z wyspą Pahkitew, czyli następny sezon rozegra w podróży po Świecie :D To tyle z mojej strony! Jestem Chris McLean, a to była '''Wyspa Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!!!!!!!!!!! KONIEC! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki